villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ragyō Kiryūin
Ragyō Kiryūin is the main antagonist of the 2013-2014 original anime series Kill La Kill, and its subsequent manga adaptation of the same name. She is the CEO of the REVOCS Corporation, a facade textile company whose true goal was to assist the COVERS in the circulation of Life Fibers worldwide along with Nui Harime and Rei Hōōmaru. She is also the chairwoman of Honnoji Academy. She is also the evil, abusive and daughters-complex perverted mother of the main protagonist, Ryūko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin. She was voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version, and Laura Post in the English dubbed version. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multicolored hair shown under while the rest is a silver white color. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Since the number of stars on Goku Uniforms indicates the percentage of Life Fibers in them, this might imply that Ragyo's body is now composed of 70% Life Fibers. Normally, she wears white clothing, consisting of a long dress with absolute cleavage, high heels, and a large feathered boa. She is also adorned with a metallic corset and choker. Personality After Ragyō gave up her human side to the Life Fibers, she became a power-hungry and cold-hearted shell of her human self. As such, she is very narcissistic, traitorous, sadistic, unsympathetic, ruthless, and destructive, callously toying with and manipulating other human beings for the sake of her deranged beliefs. When in battle, Ragyō is especially aggressive, uncaring, and merciless, especially towards her enemies, and even more with her own daughters when they turned against her. However, she enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. She also has an unnervingly domineering and perverse side, as she showed off her unhealthy obsession with power by molesting both her daughters frequently. She also has great intelligence, adding on to her sophisticated personality and diva-esque exterior, as she knows her fair share of science and technology all throughout her life. She is also treacherous, deceptive, and manipulative, particularly able to deceive most of the people into buying highly transformative Life Fiber- infused clothing. Despite being a mother, She has no concern for her family as she physically, mentally and sexually abused both of her daughters and lure Ryūko to Honnōji Academy in order to trap her with help of Nui to kill her. She once love her husband, Sōichirō Kiryūin but now she has no qualms of murdering him by sending Nui Harime with the half scissor blade. Lastly, her devotion for Life Fibers reached to the extent where she perceived them as all-powerful deities in her madness. History Raygo first discovered the Original Life Fiber and decided to use it dominate humanity. She later married a scientist, Soichiro, to have access to his skills. Ragyo placed her firstborn daughter and then second newborn daughter into an experiment where their DNA will be infused with Life Fibers. However, both were conceived failures, with the latter child being disposed of soon after. Soichiro vowed to secretly escape with his second daughter, who had changed his name to Isshin Matoi. He raised his daughter, Ryuko, and founded the Nudist Beach to combat the Life Fibers. During this time, he created the Kamui Senketsu. At the same time, Ragyo raised Satsuki to be her successor, during which she repeatedly molested her daughter. Using the Life Fibers, she created Nui Harime to be the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation. She then began selling Life Fiber-infused clothing around the world. Ragyo located Isshin Matoi and sent Nui to kill him and steal his latest invention, the Scissor Blade, which Nui succeeded to retrieve one side of the Scissor Blade, with Ryuko gaining possession of the other half. Seeking vengeance for her father's death, Ryuko enrolled at Honnouji Academy, which Satsuki was the student council president of. During this time, Ragyo gifted Satsuki with Junketsu, a Kamui. She later attended the Great Culture and Sport Festival, but this turned out to be part of a ploy to sacrifice those attending to the Life Fibers. Ryuko and Nudist Beach arrived to free those held captive. Ragyo was then betrayed by Satsuki and the Student Council, who later sided with Nudist Beach. Satsuki revealed that she had been secretly working against Ragyo from a young age, after her father had revealed Ragyo's true intentions to her. However, Ragyo brainwashed the student body to turn on Satsuki, who managed to overcome them. Satsuki then managed to confront her mother personally. However, despite wearing a Kamui, Satsuki was no match for her mother, who brutally beat her and stripped her of Junketsu. Taking Junketsu for herself, Ragyo then ambushed Ryuko and tore out her heart to be Life Fiber completed, revealing that Ryuko was Ragyo's daughter that she thought she died from her previous failure of Life Fiber. Nudist Beach rescued Ryuko and brought her to safety while Ragyo unleashed the Life Fibers onto civilization. Ragyo captured Satsuki and kept her caged for a month, molesting her constantly. During this time, she had Nui construct Shinra Koketsu, the ultimate Kamui. She lured Ryuko to Honnouji Academy and captured her, brainwashing her and grafting Junketsu onto her body. After Satsuki escaped and joined Nudist Beach, Ragyo sent Ryuko and Nui to kill them; however at that point, Ryuko's brainwashing gets severed, and she was separated from Junketsu. The Nudist Beach then prepared for the final battle against Ragyo. Ragyo unleashed the Primordial Life Fiber and engaged her daughters in battle. Eventually, Nudist Beach apparently succeeded in destroying the Primordial Life Fiber with the second form of the S.S. Naked Sun. However, Ragyo continued the battle wearing Shinra Koketsu, with the Primordial Life Fiber having survived destruction. Upon being injured, Ragyo absorbed Nui and flew out into space, planning to activate the Revocs Communication Satellite and send the signal to cover the planet in Life Fibers. Ryuko pursued her into space and battled her mother, and ultimately managed to destroy the Life Fibers, returning Ragyo to human form. With the threat to enslave humanity over, Ryuko asked Ragyo to return to Earth. However, Ragyo rejected reconciliation and crushed her heart, committing suicide. Before vanishing into space, Ragyo warned Ryuko that the Life Fibers would return to Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Life Fabers Manipulations': **'Superhuman Physical Prowess': Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, enough to physically overpower two Kamui-wearing opponents, Ryūko and Satsuki with relative ease, even though both had substantially developed their Kamui and Life Fiber-based powers. She was also able to break Satsuki's blade, Bakuzan, a blade developed to sever Life Fibers with her bare fist. **'Regeneration': Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, Ragyō can regenerate any wound inflicted on her almost instantly, even being decapitated at the hands of her daughter Satsuki. The exception to this is if she is cut by either the Bakuzan or the Scissor Blades from two different directions. **'Mental Refitting' (精神仮縫い Seishin Karinui), also known as Mind Stitching: By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of her victims, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. An exception to this power is Ryūko's. She has been able to break free of Ragyō's control, possibly because of the Life Fibers implanted into her body. **'High Intelligence': Ragyō is highly intelligent when she discovered and created the Life Fabers. She is also knows of "Isshin Matoi's" true identity to be her old husband, Sōichirō Kiryūin. Once Ragyō ripped out Ryūko's heart to be a succeeded Life Faber, she revealed of Ryūko's true identity to be her youngest daughter who Ragyō thought she died from the failure of the infusing the Life Faber on her. **'Life Fiber Restoration': Ragyō was also capable of recreating Nui's arms by sewing new Life Fibers into them. Although she noted they were not as good as her original ones. **'Flight': Much like her daughters, Ragyō is capable of flying at high speeds, although she does not require the use of a Kamui to do so. **'Life Fiber Swords': During the battle against her daughters, Ragyō wielded a pair of giant, sewing needle-like swords, which according to her were made from ultra-hardened Life Fibers produced by the Original Life Fiber, that can sever Life Fibers and which served as the basis for the development of the Bakuzan and Scissor Blades. She also demonstrated the ability to alter their form, shaping them into a pair of spiked, tree branch-like blades. Quotes Trivia *Even though it has been stated that only Ryūko can hear Senketsu but at the end of Episode 23, Ragyō heard Senketsu state some words. *The seven scars on Ragyō's back serve as a homage to Kenshiro's seven star scars from the anime/manga, Fist of the North Star. *Ragyo Kiryuin is generally considered one of the worst mothers in all of fiction, due to her physical, mental and sexual abuse of Satsuki and Ryuko. **She was ranked 4th in Watchmojo's Top 10 Worst Anime Parents. *She bears a striking resemblance to Sirene from Devilman fame. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Female Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Perverts Category:Businessmen Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Leader Category:Suicidal Category:Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Hybrids Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Oppressors Category:Arena Masters Category:Fighters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Multi-Beings Category:Elitist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Contradictory Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Greedy Category:Kill la Kill Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cult Leaders